Chocolate Cake
by fakiagirl
Summary: [KuroFai, AU, series of drabbles] Their meeting was a coincidence. But there are no coincidences in this world. [They meet by accident, Kurogane wonders who he is, and they keep running into each other.]
1. Chapter 1: Red Light, Green Light

_Chocolate Cake_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tsubasa Chronicle. CLAMP does.

_**Author's Note: **_Wow, my first drabble! It was fun, but challenging, trying to fit a scene into 100 words. Also frustrating. -.-' I've always wanted to do a story about Kurogane, Fai, and chocolate cake, because I think it is very symbolic for them. The chocolate cake shows up later, don't worry.

It's a whole story, written in drabbles. So, yeah. More to come.

* * *

_Red Light, Green Light_

* * *

The wind tore at his clothes, but he went even faster, a wild grin on his face. He frowned when he saw the stoplight ahead and slowed his motorcycle to a stop, willing the light to change. It didn't. 

A flash of color made Kurogane look to his right. There, in a red convertible, was someone he had certainly never seen before.

And they were grinning at him.

His hair was pale blond and wind-swept, his eyes a bright blue. Kurogane scowled. _Who _is _this idiot? _Then the light turned green.

Kurogane never forgot the first time they met.

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**I have a tendency to write these stories from Kurogane's point of view because it is funner to describe Fai. Kurogane? "Tall. Muscular. Short spiky black hair. Red eyes. Sexy." Not exactly poetic. -.-' 


	2. Chapter 2: Second Chance

_Chocolate Cake_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tsubasa Resevoir Chronicle. It is copyrighted by CLAMP.

**_Author's Note: _**Yay! Second chapter!

* * *

_Second Chance _

* * *

The second time they met was at the grocery store. 

He saw only a flash of gold before it vanished into the depths of the store. Deciding he didn't really need any food after all, Kurogane decided to read magazines by checkout, conveniently placed by the exit.

He was feeling very proud of himself until he saw a hint of gold in a red convertible in the parking lot. Swearing silently at himself, he ran out the door.

All that was left was a slip of paper. He picked it up and wondered what he was supposed to do now.

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**The identity of the piece of paper will be revealed in the next chapter, so don't worry. I apologize if this story looses quality as it progresses. -.-' 


	3. Chapter 3: A Cup of Coffee

_Chocolate Cake_

**Disclaimer: **You know I don't own it. CLAMP does.

**_Author's Note: _**I'm trying to update soon, but if I get writer's block (very likely) I'm really sorry!

* * *

_A Cup of Coffee_

* * *

The stationary on the front desk matched the piece in his pocket; "Cat's Eye Café." He ordered a cup of coffee.

It came, with a slice of chocolate cake.

"I didn't order this."

The waiter apologized and left. Kurogane took a mouthful of coffee –

"You should at least _try _it."

- and nearly spat it out.

He leaned casually against a table, hair tousled, eyes sparkling, his clothes identifying him as a waiter.

"_What?!_"

"It'll go to waste otherwise."

"You - !"

"I made it myself, you know." And then he was gone.

Their first conversation . . .

Kurogane left.

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**Yay! Chocolate cake is good. Sorry it was a little choppy. 


	4. Chapter 4: Introductions

_Chocolate Cake_

**Disclaimer: **. . . Do I really need a new one for each chapter? I don't own Tsubasa! The geniuses in CLAMP do!

**_Author's Note: _**Okay, chapter four! Yeah, I don't know how long I'm going to make it. And if the word count would have allowed it, this would have started with, "He came back the next day."

* * *

_Introductions_

* * *

He came back. 

Coffee . . . and chocolate cake.

"You didn't try it last time either, did you?"

He looked up. Same gold hair, same blue eyes, same stupid smile. Kurogane scowled. "I don't like sweets."

"Pity; you look like you could use some sweetening." The smile grew.

Kurogane growled.

He threw up his hands in surrender with a laugh. "What's your name? I'm Fai."

Kurogane eyed the offered hand, but took it. Fai's hand was cool and smooth.

"Kurogane."

"Enjoy your meal, Kurogane," Fai said with a bow.

"Fai," murmured Kurogane after he left. "Fai . . ."

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**I apologize this isn't progressing very fast. 


	5. Chapter 5: Chocolate Cake

_Chocolate Cake_

**Disclaimer: **. . . I really, really don't own _Tsubasa Resevoir Chronicle. _CLAMP really, really does. -.-'_  
_

_**Author's Note: **_Wow, last chapter! I made it be exactly 100 words on my first try:D Enjoy! _  
_

* * *

_Chocolate Cake_

* * *

"I," said Fai, "am tired of having my cake go to waste." So he stuck a piece of chocolate cake in Kurogane's open mouth, who automatically chewed and swallowed it. He chose to not speak, instead glaring at Fai. "Waddya think?"

"I don't like sweet things."

"Nyaa, but _you _are so sweet."

Kurogane blushed. "You- !"

"Let's go out to lunch." Irresistible smile.

"But we're already at a café."

"Well, then." He plopped down in a chair beside Kurogane. "Waiter!" he called cheerfully. "Another slice of cake for Kuro-pish here."

"No."

"Hmm?"

Kurogane scowled fiercely. "Only if you made it."

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**I'd like to hear what you thought! When I came up with the first chapter, I actually considered just leaving it as its own drabble. Do you think I should have left it, or are you glad that I continued it?

I know, I know, I cheated by using slang to combine three words into one. -.-' Oh well. I used a sound affect as a word, though! . . .


End file.
